Courage
by Hykolo
Summary: Après l'absence des principaux membres de la guilde pendant 7 longues années, il faut redorer le blason de la guilde. Makarov confie alors un travail spécial à Roméo qui a bien grandit pour évaluer son nouveau potentiel, et il ne partira pas seul... OS


Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

Ici, Romeo a 16ans et Wendy a 15 ans, sa ne change en rien leurs caractère c'est juste que pour moi sa réduit moins la liberté d'écriture !

Les reviews sont les bienvenues ;)

enjoy !

* * *

La vie mène son cour à la guilde, tout le monde fait des mission, se bagarre, rigole, discute. Wendy accompagnée de Charuru déjeune à une table et Happy qui voletait avec un grand sourire comme à son habitude entra dans la guilde. Lorsque que le chat bleu qui cherchait quelqu'un du regard aperçut Charuru, il fonça la rejoindre l'arrachant à sa coéquipière car « Il a un truc à lui montrer ». Wendy ce retrouva alors d'un coup seule et un peu étonnée lorsque le maître Makarov l'appela de l'étage de la guilde.

Alors qu'elle entra dans son bureau, elle s'aperçut que Roméo était là lui aussi, elle avait déjà travailler avec lui mais toujours en groupes de 5 ou 6, généralement ils s'entendent bien et ils rigolent souvent ensemble à la guilde. Elle lui fit un signe discret de la main, il répondit avec un sourire et le maître commença :

-Comme vous le savez, la guilde doit ce remettre de cette absence de 7 ans. Tout le monde travaille dur pour faire le plus de mission possible, n'en refuser aucune et redorer le blason de Fairy Tail. Romeo, je sais que tu as intégrer la guilde pendant notre absence mais je ne connais pas vraiment ton nouveau potentiel. J'ai donc sélectionner une mission pour toi pour me faire un idée plus précise, mais je ne veut pas que tu parte seul alors vous partirez ensemble tout les deux, si un combat important éclate Wendy te sera d'une grande aide dans l'assistance et le soin aussi. J'ai donner le descriptif de votre travail à Mirajane, allez la chercher et partez avant la fin de la journée.

Les deux mages acquiescèrent sans hésitation et ils sortirent aussitôt pour ce mettre au travail.

-Salut Mira, tu as notre mission ? Demanda Romeo excité de montrer au maître ses capacités.

-Oui, la voilà. Mirajane lui tendit la mission et les deux jeunes la lurent ensemble.

-Il faut capturer un jeune garçon qui vole ? Ils ne peuvent pas le faire eux même ?

-Apparemment il maîtriserait la magie du bois, c'est un village tu sais, ils n'ont pas de guilde ni de mages. Face à la magie les gens sont vite effrayés.

-Pff, avec cette récompense on va payer le train et il ne nous restera pas grand chose...

-Oui mais si vous la réalisez correctement le maître te donnera plus de responsabilités rapidement, et puis ne dis pas ça le travail de mage c'est d'abord l'entraide et pas l'argent !

-Appart quand on a une chambre avec un loyer, plaisanta Wendy.

-Bon allez c'est le maître qui le demande alors on le fait sans discuter, termina Mirajane en les poussant doucement dehors.

-Wendy, on ce retrouve à la gare dans une heure ?

-D'accord, pas de problèmes.

Wendy partit faire ça valise mais toujours pas de trace de Charuru, elle lui laissa un mot dans la chambre où elles habitent.

A l'heure, la dragon slayer rejoignit la gare :

-Tu est déjà là ? T'as pas trop attendus j'espère, lui demanda le jeune garçon en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Wendy resta figée un instant, les yeux grand ouvert, il paraît si mignon quand il fait ça. Elle baissa de suite la tête pour lui répondre sans croiser son regard :

-N... Non je viens juste d'arriver.

-Alors quel train on doit prendre ?

-Celui de la voie 2, il part dans 10 minutes. Étrangement c'est un train de commerce il n'y a qu'un seul wagon touristique où on peut s'asseoir le reste transporte des marchandises.

-Allons-y, il y aura peut être du monde.

Les deux mages rejoignent le train indiqué et s'installent dans le train, vide. Lorsque il quitte la gare, Romeo va voir le chauffeur et reviens avec le sourire.

-J'ai fait des arrangements, commença Romeo, ce village est vraiment petit une cinquantaine d'habitants, il est réputé pour son agriculture qui est d'excellente qualité. Les résidents vivent de leur agriculture, les gens là-bas sont un peu reclus et ne connaissent presque rien à la magie c'est pour ça qu'ils font appel à nous ils ne savent pas comment ce défendre face à ce voleur. Ce village est à 6heures de route et il n'y a qu'un seul train qui y passe tout les deux jours, il dépose la marchandise et fait pareil sur deux autres villages similaires au nord, fait demi-tour au dernier et revient à Magnolia le soir. Apparemment ils échangent des légumes contre des médicaments et d'autres produits qu'ils n'ont pas là-bas comme du fer ou des fournitures.

-C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a qu'un wagon touristique.

-Oui peu de gens y vont.

-Mais alors on doit dormir là-bas pendant deux jours ?

-Le chauffeur prend la même voie pour rentrer car il n'y a toujours qu'un seul train, je me suis arrangé avec le chauffeur toute à l'heure si on est sur le quai il s'arrêtera au retour et on rentrera dans la nuit.

-C'est super ! Répondit Wendy admirative.

-Faut juste qu'on arrive à choper le voleur avant ce soir.

-Juste...

Le voyage continua normalement, Wendy d'abord un peu stressée à l'idée de faire une mission seule avec lui, ce qu'il n'était jamais arrivé avant se détendit vite, les deux amis discutent et rigolent beaucoup dans le train, ils commencent à bien ce connaître. Une fois arrivés là-bas les deux mages n'ont pas eu de problème attraper le voleur qui ne maîtrise que très peu les bases de sa magie. Après avoir l'avoir remis aux gendarmes et avoir récupéré la récompense, les deux coéquipiers retournèrent à la gare attendre le train. Après une heure d'attente Roméo part chercher un homme qui travaille dans la gare.

-Excusez-moi monsieur vers le train doit passer ce soir ?

-Oh, il a déraillé les jeunes désolé, apparemment il y avait quelque chose sur la voie qui la fait sortir des rails de gauche, le chauffeur n'a rien mais il faudra attendre deux jours que le suivant passe et apporte de quoi le réparer.

-D'accord, merci répondit le jeune homme dégoûté

Wendy le rejoignit et Romeo s'énerva :

-Putain ! On va devoir rester ici et attendre deux jours ! Le maître va penser que je suis super nul !

-Calme toi, c'est pas notre faute on expliquera tout au maître il comprendra.

-Pff obligé de rester dans ce trou pommé deux jours, on peut même pas rentrer à pied le second train arriverais avant nous à Magnolia.

-Bon calmons nous et essayons de trouver où dormir.

-Ça m'énerve !

Wendy rigola doucement, elle savait qu'il avait le même genre de caractère impulsif que Natsu et qu'il ce calmerait vite.

-Je crois que j'ai vu une auberge toute à l'heure, allons-y.

-J'y pense, on va avoir assez d'argent ?

-Oui si on dors dans une chambre double, répondit Romeo en regardant le ciel pour éviter le regard choqué de sa coéquipière. Après un bref instant de réflexion elle calcula que si ils voulaient manger, le jeune garçon avait raison, elle répondit

-D'accord mais si tu m'approche trop je le dirais à Erza et elle te le fera regretter...

Le jeune mage tourna de suite la tête pour voir Wendy qui rigolait innocemment, il compris vite qu'elle plaisantais et enchaîna directement,

-Alors t'es comme ça toi ? Si tu veux je dors dans la salle de bain, plaisanta le mage de feu.

-Je rigole, lui répondit la dragon slayer avec un sourire radieux. C'est ce qu'elle aimait chez lui, elle se sentait bien avec lui pas de formules de politesse trop conventionnelles, elle aime être naturelle et rigoler simplement.

Une fois arrivés à l'auberge, les deux mages déposèrent leurs affaires. Le soleil ce coucha vite et une fois douchés et rassasiés, les deux amis ce couchèrent fatigués du voyage de l'allée. Wendy eu froid les premières minutes mais elle sentis vite la chaleur apaisante de son coéquipier. Finalement, elle n'aurait jamais oser lui demander de partir seuls tous les deux pour le travail ou juste pour sortir à cause de l'habitude du monde environnant à la guilde mais c'est agréable d'être juste eux, ils se rapprochent beaucoup plus vite de cette façon. Durant la nuit, en ce retournant Romeo posa sa main sans s'en rendre compte sur le bras de Wendy, il dormait profondément. Par instinct la jeune fille lui enleva doucement mais peu après elle regretta son geste. C'était court mais ces quelques secondes ou ils étaient en contact étaient agréables. L'adolescente ce sentit rougir, son cœur battait plus fort. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant comme un long frisson qui la parcourait entièrement. Elle ce demanda d'où venait cette réaction ? Ce n'est pas possible, elle n'était pas en train de tomber amoureuse ? Elle chassa vite ces idées puis elle ce rendormi peu convaincue.

Le lendemain matin la dragon slayer fut réveillée par la pluie battante qui tapait contre les fenêtres de la chambre. Ils était déjà 9h30, et Romeo était sortit. Elle se leva et s'habilla, puis elle descendit dans la salle commune. Elle pris un jus d'orange et elle s'assit à une table. Soudain elle reconnu la voix de son coéquipier, elle leva les yeux pour le voir de dos à l'étage. Il était en train de parler avec quelqu'un et il rigolait beaucoup. Mais la jeune fille ne voyais pas bien, elle ce concentra une seconde sur leurs voix. Romeo, puis une voix plus douce. C'était une fille. Wendy baissa les yeux vers son verre, soudain un sentiment nouveau l'envahie. Elle était énervée et frustrée, elle fini son verre d'un trait et remonta dans la chambre. Une fois seule, elle s'effondra. Tout ce mélange dans sa tête, elle avait envie de virer cette fille mais elle était énervée contre Romeo de rire autant avec elle. En même temps, sa raison lui disait qu'elle n'avais rien à dire, que ce n'est qu'un bon amis, qu'il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veux.

Des pas raisonnèrent dans le couloir, Wendy paniqua, elle ne voulais pas que Romeo la voit dans cet état il poserait trop de questions. Dans un élan elle saisit la poignée de la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et sauta. Heureusement, leurs chambre n'est qu'au premier étage. La jeune fille courut et tourna dans la première rue de façon à ne pas être vue. Entre la pluie et ses larmes, elle courrait sans vraiment voir ou elle allait. Elle se retrouva vite dans une forêt. Pour ce mettre à l'abri, elle s'assit contre un énorme chêne, la dragon slayer pleura encore un peu mais elle ce calma vite. Elle réalisa qu'elle venait de faire une crise de jalousie contre une parfaite inconnue qu'elle n'avait même pas vu, juste parce que son coéquipier avait ris avec elle. Se trouvant ridicule la jeune fille ce gifla mentalement, elle décida de rester encore un peu ici, pour finir de retrouver totalement ses esprits.

Le vent ce leva, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers le ciel, les nuages qui étaient gris sont devenus sombres et menaçants. Wendy sentit qu'il fallait vite ce mettre à l'abri, elle rejoignit l'hôtel rapidement et monta dans la chambre. Heureusement Romeo n'est pas là, elle pris une douche et ce rhabilla le plus vite possible. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, ce qu'elle redoutait arriva un éclair frappa sur la foret à proximité du village et le bruit du tonnerre fut tellement violent que tout trembla dans la chambre. Wendy courut à la fenêtre, c'était bien une violente tempête qui frappait le village. Ses souvenirs avec les tempêtes n'étaient pas bons du tout, elle est est terrorisée. Elle allait courir vers la porte lorsque la foudre tomba sur le bâtiment juste à coté. Le temps s'arrêta un instant, dans cette ambiance obscure l'adolescente vit un flash puis elle tomba lourdement à terre. Le bruit sourd du tonnerre retentis dans la foulée et, totalement perdue, elle sentis qu'elle allait s évanouir lorsque que, de force, on la fit ce réveiller. Wendy reconnu le visage de Romeo,

-Wendy, Wendy ! Es que ça va ?

-O... Oui je crois...

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, des gens sont blessés ! Il faut utiliser ta magie des cieux pour faire faire détourner cette tempête, ils vont perdre toute leurs récoltes et tout leur village !

Wendy acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Romeo l'emmena dans un escalier qui donne sur le toit d'un grand bâtiment. Au moment de franchir la porte et de ce retrouver dehors, elle s'arrêta net

-Mais qu'es qui t'arrive Wendy ? Demanda le jeune homme rapidement

-La foudre tape sur les endroits les plus hauts, si on sort on ce fait tuer.

-Je suis incapable de rester sans rien faire face à ces gens, je vais me débrouiller pour monter plus haut que toi, tu sera en sécurité. Répondit le mage de feu calmement, puis il sortit instantanément.

Le voyant risquer sa vie, Wendy oublia sa raison qui lui disait de rester là. C'est un mage de fairy tail, il ne mourra pas et pas pour elle. Elle ce précipita dehors et commença ses invocations, de toutes ses forces, de toute sa magie et de tout son amour pour la guilde et pour Romeo elle fit ce dissiper les nuages noirs qui laissèrent place à de gros nuages gris qui ce déversent abondamment sur la ville mais qui sont sans danger pour les villageois.

Malheureusement, après avoir utiliser autant de puissance magique en si peu de temps, la jeune fille s'évanouit profondément. Elle ce réveilla quelques heures plus tard toute seule dans une pièce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, une femme lui fit boire un verre d'une infusion étrange et forte et elle se rendormis instantanément. Lorsque elle se réveilla une deuxième fois il était 17heures, elle reconnu sa chambre d'hôtel elle se leva doucement et alla passer de l'eau sur son visage pour s'éclaircir les idées. Elle retourna vers le lit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

-Romeo ? Qu'es qu'il c'est pass- Mais qu'es que ta eu ? Tu est couvert de blessures !

-Ne t'inquiète pas c'est rien, répondit le mage à la limite de tomber.

-Tu t'es battu ?

-Deux mages ont profiter de la tempête pour essayer de ce voler le village, je leur ait mis une raclée... Le jeune garçon tomba a genoux, Wendy ce précipita vers lui et l'aida a marcher jusque au lit où elle l'allongea. Elle soigna toutes ses blessures une à une avec sa magie de soin, mais encore faible elle ce sentis vite mal. Il le remarqua facilement,

-Merci Wendy c'est largement suffisant, re couche toi tu as besoin de sommeil.

-La jeune fille s'exécuta et s'endormit peu après. Vers 23heures elle se réveilla une fois de plus et vérifia que Romeo était bien là. La pluie ce remis à tomber abondamment sur le village, Wendy ne sentait de moins en moins rassurée. Elle se décala tout doucement vers son coéquipier qui dormait pour ce rassurer. Il ce releva brusquement :

-Wendy, tu es réveillée ? Tout va bien ?

-Ou... Oui ça va, et toi tes blessures ?

-Je n'es déjà presque plus rien, tu est géniale, répondit le jeune homme en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Face à ce geste Wendy rougit instantanément, mais la pièce est sombre et il ne devait pas pouvoir le distinguer. Malgré tout, il senti qu'elle n'était pas rassurée avec la pluie qui redoublais de violence dehors, il ce rallongea et attrapa Wendy dans ses bras. Elle ce laissa faire puis ce blottis contre lui. Peu à peu elle était plus rassurée et elle en oublia même la pluie dehors. Toutes ses pensées étaient occupées par l'instant présent, elle avait envie d'être plus proche encore mais elle avait peur de la réaction de Romeo. Après tout, il avait fait le premier pas en la prenant dans ses bras, elle souffla doucement comme pour ce donner du courage puis elle passa à son tour ses bras autour de lui en profitant pour ce serrer encore plus. Le jeune homme passa sa main doucement dans les cheveux de Wendy qui en profita pour glisser ses mains sous le teeshirt du mage. Il s'approcha de son oreille et il chuchota,

-Je t'aime. Puis il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, la jeune fille tourna légèrement la tête pour voir ses yeux qu'elle devinait brillants dans l'obscurité. Elle lui sourit et ils s'embrassèrent longuement un bonne partie de la nuit...


End file.
